


Bruises

by armadil_Lo



Series: Ragehappy Minifics [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: Jeremichael // Bruises // 10 Sentences





	

Michael gently takes Jeremy’s fingers in his own and ghosts his thumb across the cracked knuckles. “You’re an idiot, Li’l J.”

“Yeah, well, now we match.” Jeremy snatches his fingers back and turns Michael’s own hands over so he can continue bandaging them.

Michael scoffs and waits until his boyfriend is done before he reaches up and turns Jeremy’s head to the side to get a better look at the red mark on his cheekbone. “That’s going to bruise.” He’s swatted away a second later and leans back to grin at Jeremy’s disgruntled expression. 

“I wasn’t about to let that asshole push you around like that, Michael.”

“I can take care of myself,” Michael chuckles, reaching out and poking at Jeremy’s hip. He gets an eye-roll and an exasperated kiss in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: armadil-lauren


End file.
